Bain's Lament
by Viceakin Archive
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR THE PAYDAY 2 LORE, ALRIGHT!) When the Arc of the Watcher was activated, Bain and crew we're sent to a new, fucked up world with weird creatures called the Grimm, a merciless war hungry Terrorist Group called the White Fang, and getting split up across this new world. How will they make it in this new world, and will they get their Payday?
1. Prologue

**(Author's note: Yep, new story time, and I won't work on more than three, so I'll just give the release order of this, alright?**

**Into the Deadlands, Conquest of Salem, and Bain's Lament. Now, onto our feature presentation.)**

**Bain's Lament: Prologue**

Bain had done it, The Dentist was dead, the Arc of the Watcher or as he liked to call it, Baldwin's Lament was activated, he was ready to ascend to the next life, and become the goddamn president of the united states. He woke up in a forest, he had heard the news that Air Force One had crashed into a forest, maybe he was there? He got up and checked his clothes, he wasn't wearing any suit, but he was wearing his clothes when he was stuck to that wheelchair, so that was sort of alarming.

He stretched his limbs for a little bit and decided to walk around, until he noticed a small little river, so he decided to drink it, hoping no bears were there to maul him to death. He looked at himself in the river once he reached it, and realized that he was a younger version of himself, and freaked the fuck out. 'This ain't going according to plan in the slightest, Did I not read the fine print of the arc?!' Bain thought to himself, he didn't want to yell to attract bears or anything.

He walked down stream for a little bit before taking a piss a well deserved piss behind a tree. While he was pissing, he noticed something inside the tree shining from the light, after he was done pissing, he zipped up and stuck his hand in the tree and pulled out a camera. He immediately destroyed said camera and decided to find civilization, and possibly figure out where he was.

**Somewhere… 7:13 AM…**

"**Warning… Camera J-18 has been destroyed." **The automated voice suddenly said, alerting the man with white hair. He switched the monitor to the cameras, and saw a young man with a white shirt, gray coat and worn out blue pants following a river, hoping to find civilization. "Glynda? Could you please come over here?" The man said, and a blonde with green eyes walked over to look at the monitor with the white haired man.

'Who is he?' Glynda thought, until she heard the man say, "Glynda, could you please get a team to the area?" Glynda quickly responded, "Which one, Ozpin?" The man now named Ozpin thought about it then said, "JNPR."

**The Forest, 7:15 AM…**

The cameras looked like futuristic CCTV, but that didn't stop them from easily getting destroyed, but wondered why someone needed cameras in a forest, while he lived undercover in an apartment complex with cameras set up three blocks in a square pattern, he didn't bug the entire goddamn city. He walked beside the river for a while longer before he heard chopper blades, and began to find a clearing in the woods.

He found it, and saw the vehicle, to describe it best, it was a plane/helicopter hybrid with three scratch marks under a skull of a wolf, which was all painted with red paint on the side. It landed, and five men and women walk out with their guns aimed at Bain as he slowly put his hands in the air. They were wearing masks stylized with Japanese culture as one called him "Human Scum!" Bain had noticed animal like features on them, cat ears, a tail, and he also noticed around ten more of them still inside.

Bain was not scared of them, not one bit, in fact he found them to be quite edgy to a hilarious degree, and couldn't stop a small giggle to their face. "What's so funny you human bastard?" One of them asked, and walked up to him. He kicked him in the stomach and yelled, "SPEAK YOU GODDAMN SON OF A HUMAN SLUT!" and that was their mistake, as Bain saw red.

**Inside one of those plane/helicopter hybrids, 7:26 AM…**

A blonde man wearing a hoodie under some armor sat in a chair looking at the cold metal floor is trying to not barf on the ride to The Forest, while calming himself down, this was his first mission on the field with his team. "Jaune? Are you alright?" A redhead with ancient spartan like armor said to the Blonde man known as Jaune, and he looked up to her and said, "Yeah, I'm… doing just fine, Pyrrha!" He said with a fake smile, trying to look confident.

Pyrrha nodded, and looked at a oranged haired woman, who was smiling, ready to tear every enemy to shreds if they appeared, she returned the glance to Pyrrha and said, "I can't wait to tear those Grimm to shreds if we find any!" She cheerfully said with that devilish smile. A man with black hair with a strain of pink in it was sitting directly across the orange hair girl while calmly examining his weapon, Dual Uzis with sickle like blades on them.

They felt the vehicle landed on the soft grass, and they calmly exited the vehicle and smelled the fresh air. "Alright JNPR, let's do this, follow me and let's find this guy!" Jaune said, hoping that his breakfast stayed inside of him while trying to look confident. His team followed him, and strangely didn't encounter any creatures, and then they found the vehicle with the logo on it. "White Fang, ready your weapons." Jaune whispered, as the group pulled out their weapons, He had a Sword and shield with his logo on it, two yellow quarter moons facing the top right. Pyrrha had a spear that turned into an assault grade weapon at a flick of a switch, and the orange haired woman, most likely called Nora had a giant hammer that turned into a grenade launcher.

They slowly exited the woods and into the clearing when they saw a White Fang goon with his head split open, clearly dead. Jaune couldn't hold it in anymore, and vomited right there onto the grass. They slowly approached the vehicle, and seeing the carnage that happened here, one man had his lower jaw ripped out and stabbed into his eye. They finally reached the inside, where they saw a very bloody Bain smoking a cigarette, but they didn't know his name and Pyrrha said in an enraged tone, "Hands in the goddamn air, you sadistic bastard!" as she pulled out her rifle/spear hybrid. He got up with his hands in the air, looking very tired after what he just did and said, "It was self defence, I thought they would have helped, but they tried to execute me and… my rage got the better of me." he said coldly.

Nora didn't look happy in the slightest, normally she was cheery even through the very bad times, but this was not something to joke about, this was a goddamn slaughter. Jaune calmly walked up to him while lowering Pyrrha's weapon with his hand and said, "We're gonna need you to come with us, sir." Bain calmly shook his head yes and said his fake name that he used at bars, restaurants, etc, "The name's Simon Viklund, by the way." Team JNPR thought that his family didn't follow the color rule, but they still walked back to the vehicle.

"So, who the hell were those guys who attacked me?" Bain asked, since he needed info on them. "The White Fang, a Faunus terrorist group hellbent on genociding all of humanity, which is kinda ironic since they mostly look like humans themselves." Jaune answered. Bain connected the dots in his head pretty quickly and then questioned, "So where the hell are you taking me, anyways?"

"To our personal Bullhead, to which that will take you to Beacon, where Headmaster Ozpin wants to see you for some reason." Jaune responded again as they finally arrived to the Bullhead. They got on, and Bain calmly sat in a seat away from the team, as he thought about what just happened. The ride to Beacon was quiet, since Team JNPR couldn't get the brutality of Bain out of their minds, plus no amount of towels could wash the blood off.

Finally they had arrived, and Bain was impressed with the architecture of the place, and the beautiful view of the lake it had at the front. He realized this was a school due to the lockers inside the grandiose hallways, and connected the dots that these were most likely students escorting him. He saw people looking at the still very bloody Bain, as some gagged in disgust, until they had arrived to an elevator, and bain saw them using a futuristic device to summon said elevator, it looked like a collapsable phone.

The elevator arrives, and they enter it, while Bain thinks about the Faunus that attacked him, what caused them to try to genocide humanity, to even let alone think about the option? The elevator arrived to Ozpin's office as he has been told, and the metal doors opened to Glynda, who hesitantly offered her hand to shake, to which he accepted, getting some of the blood on Glynda. "Erm, hello Mr. Viklund, I was informed by one of the students escorting you, I am Professor Glynda Goodwhich, also the assistant to Professor Ozpin." She said with a forced smile.

He walked up to the desk with Ozpin, wearing a Green Suit and Ozpin said, "Morning, Mr. Viklund, please take a seat." He sat down, and looked at Ozpin closer, He clearly looked like a Caffeine Addict, he would know since he was one, and he looked like a man with a plan, something Bain was not at the moment. The glasses worried him for a bit, like he was the dentist for a moment, but he calmed down, saying in his mind, 'The Dentist is dead Bain, you saw him getting shot into swiss cheese by the gang.'

"Good morning to you, Headmaster Ozpin, I would like to question why i'm here, Headmaster." Bain calmly said. "Well the reason we brought you here was your personal safety, we spotted you on multiple cameras and saw a White Fang bullhead coming towards you, and we sent in a team for your personal safety… but when JNPR got there,,, you had dealt with them your own way it seems." This was truthful, to some extent, he was only spotted after he destroyed one of the cameras.

"I also want to ask you a question, how did you get to the Emerald Forest?" Ozpin asked, to which Bain shrugged a I don't know. "Interesting... well I have a proposition for you, Mister Viklund, I will grant you a temporary stay here in Beacon Academy until we find you a suitable apartment, but you will be sent out on missions from time to time, if that is acceptable." Bain thought about it and gained a good reason to stay here at Beacon, 'I can use this to research where I am, research the White Fang in depth, gain a good name for myself, and that enjoyable view everyday.' Bain thought, and then said, "Thank you Headmaster Ozpin, I'll accept your offer, sir."

Ozpin smiled, and handed him one of those collapsable phones and said, "This will be your scroll to unlock your dorm room, Mister Viklund." Bain thanked him and began to take the scroll and leave but Ozpin said, "Oh, and welcome to Beacon Academy." Bain nodded, and took his scroll and left and entered the elevator with Team JNPR.

The elevator went down, and he checked his scroll to find his dorm room, which was down the hall and go left on the second turn. He arrived at his dorm, and saw signs for Team JNPR, and Team RWBY, he mentally made a note of that as he unlocked his dorm. It had four beds, a desk, a personal bathroom and clothes washer, closet, and a coat hanger.

He first took a shower to wash the blood off, reveling in a hot shower since he couldn't take one in fear of contaminating other people. He exited the shower and put on a towel and spotted a uniform in the closet with a note on it saying, "You'll need this for the days to come, Ozpin."

He opened up his scroll and began to check the news and saw an article that read, **'Torchwick, a Summary.' **he read it and it turned out that this Roman Torchwick was a cunning criminal who stole 'Dust' from many stores throughout 'Vale' the new country he was in, he thought. Bain had an Idea in his head, maybe he could spark a new age of crime in this world, and Bain smirked at the idea. He heard a knock at the door and opened it to find a girl wearing black, a red cape, silver eyes, and with black hair with red tips who said, "Hello!" She offered his hand to shake, which he did.

"My name is Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY!" She said, to which Bain replied, "Name's Simon, Simon Viklund." She smiled gleefully as a girl wearing white with white hair came over saying, "What are you doing you dolt?" "Oh, just saying hello to our new neighbor!" Ruby responded with her childlike glee.

"That's Weiss, her family are the owners of the Schnee Dust Company, they're the biggest Dust providers on Remnant!" Bain nodded and asked, "Can I pass, please?" She happily let him through as he said, "It was nice and all, but I got to figure out the names of JNPR, the team that saved me from those White Fang fu-" he was interrupted by Ruby saying "LANGUAGE! Also, JNPR's names are Jaune Arc, the Blonde warrior, Nora Valkyrie, the explosive girl, Pyrrha Nikos, the Mistral Champion, and Lie Ren, the silent Ninja." Bain silently thanked her and said, "Well, I'll be heading back inside my room now… see ya!"

"Bye Simon!" She said while waving. He went back inside his room and searched up the Schnee Dust Company, turns out they do produce dust, but they use slave labour to make said dust, to which Bain was disgusted by. He decided to stop reading, as it was getting pretty late and he laid on one of the beds, went to sleep.

**Somewhere in Vale...**

Dallas, the face everyone fears woke up wearing a Brown suit with a criss cross pattern with other browns wakes up in a bed, inside a house he doesn't know, slowly got up from the bed and realised all his weapons and mask were gone, so he exited the room through the door to a hallway, with some stairs going down. He walked down them and saw a blonde man cooking a stew, to which he noticed Dallas and said, "So, you're finally awake, name's Taiyang by the way." Taiyang said with a smile. Dallas offered his hand to shake and used his real name, "Nathan, nice to meet you, could I ask something?"

"Sure, go ahead, Nathan." Taiyang responded, and Dallas continued, "Where am I, exactly?" "Your in Patch, man, also the stew is done" He said as he began to put the stew in a bowl. "So where exactly did ya find me?" Dallas asked, to which Taiyang responded, "My backyard, why?" "Nothing…" Taiyang served up the stew and said with a toothy grin, "Eat up!" Dallas got a spoon and began to eat the stew, to which it looked like it had some pork, potatoes, carrots, freshly made noodles and what seemed to be a chicken and beef broth. "This is really good, you got a beer?" Taiyang calmly served Dallas and himself a cold one, and they happily ate and drank in peace for the day.

**(Author's Note: Here it is, the Prologue to my magnum opus, I really hope you enjoyed this, if so, leave a review, please! Anyways, to answer a Question, the crew members that are gonna show up are Dallas, Jacket, Sydney, and John. I'm not gonna explain it here, that'll spoil the surprise!**

**Anyways, love ya all, and now to the goddamn teasers, folks!)**

**Conquest of Salem: **The Pill Popper versus The Blonde Brawler.

**Into the Deadlands: **Six main characters, six rounds in the chamber… question is, which one ain't a blank?


	2. Chapter 1: Boars and Ice

**(Author's Note. Hmmm… Bain has got to get some info on this world, and what will Jacket do in this new world?! All of this, and more in the latest chapter of Bain's Lament! If I screwed up the order of the classes, i'm sorry okay?)**

**Bain's Lament: Chapter 1.**

Bain awoke to a knocking on his door, and began to stretch as he said, "One moment!" after he was done stretching, he yawned as he opened the door to find Ruby Rose wearing the school uniform saying, "Morning, Simon!" she said gleefully as he responded with, "Morning to you too, Ruby." he exited the room to find a black haired girl with a bow walking out of the RWBY dorm room, "So who's she?" he asked, and Ruby answered, "That's Blake Belladonna, she really likes reading and fish!" then Bain asked, "So why did you wake me?" "Because we need to get to class!" Bain had thought about attending the classes to get more info on this world, and he decided to go forward with the idea, then said, "Then lead the way!" Ruby nodded her head, and begin to run to the location, and Bain almost struggled to keep up, but she held his hand and ran at a tremendous speed, to the point to other people they looked like a blur of color.

They had arrived to the first class of the day, and Ruby had stopped, while Bain almost vomited from motion sickness when they stopped. "What… was that?" he asked with a queasy tone. "That was my semblance!" Bain made the connection pretty quickly then said, "You go ahead, i'll enter when my organs settle." Ruby smiles and nods and runs inside the classroom, while Bain breaths for a little bit, then vomits in the trash can, and finally heads in to hear a man mid speech, and they only word was "-Prey!" followed by a hearty laugh.

Bain took a seat, and looked at the professor, he was gray haired, had a moustache, and was a bit chubby. He tuned him out and began to look around for anybody, and he saw Ruby sitting with Weiss, Blake, and an unknown Blonde, and Ruby saw him, and waved, and talked with the Blonde, and Bain didn't listen in, for the time being. The Blonde walked down and said, "I'm Yang, nice to meet you!" She offered her hand to shake, and Bain shook it, "Name's Simon."

"If you ever lay a hand on my sister, your life will end in a 'Yang.'" Bain felt a little part of his soul die when he heard that pun, but with that threat, he decided not to fuck with her, also her eye color changed from a lilac to a bright red when she said that. He sat down, and continued to deafen the tall tale the professor was saying, until it got to the good stuff, when the professor asked if they wanted to fight a Grimm called a Boarbatusk Bain raised his hand, and Weiss yelled that she volunteers to fight the 'Boarbatusk.' "Mr. Viklund, your our lucky winner!" Port says, and Weiss looks visibly angry. He gets up from his seat, and begins to walk towards Port, but he remembered that he had no weapon, but Port handed him something from storage, it seemed to be a machete, but at the press of a button, it folded to be a shotgun, something Bain liked VERY much.

He saw a cage in front of him, holding what seemed to be a boar, he pumped his Machete/Shotgun, and smirked as he saw the cage door open. He rushed the creature, and so did the creature rush him, he shot it with a shell, then switched to the machete, to trip it up. "The belly!" he heard someone yell, and he obliged by tripping the beast and stabbing it in the belly, ending its miserable life. "And succeeds!" He smiled as he walked up and back into his seat.

The class ended and Bain exited the room, and looked at his scroll to see the schedule and saw that a Doctor Oobleck was the next class, and saw it down the hall so he walked towards it, not knowing of the fuming Weiss behind him, who was about to confront him, but Ruby got in the way so she thought about challenging him to a duel in Glynda's combat class. He arrived at Doctor Ooblecks class, and opened the door and sat down, and readied himself to study the material that the teacher was gonna talk about. He could fast talkers pretty well, but this guy talked so fast even Bain couldn't pick up on it, apparently he was talking about something called the 'Faunus Rights Revolution.'

Fortunately, the man had slowed down, and Bain had finally started to study on the work, after twenty minutes, Doctor Oobleck asked a question, about how the Faunus were able to take over a significant base for the war effort, and he saw Jaune fail miserably, and this one man being an asshole, so he answered with, "It took massive amounts of planning and training, but the deciding factor for them to win was their enhanced eyesight." The asshole shut up, and Oobleck congratulated him on getting the question right. The class had ended, and he walked out and saw that the next class was Ms. Goodwitch's class. They had arrived to the class, and saw people sparring already, but not getting wounded due to Aura, so he took a seat, and the class began.

Some people fought here and there, until it was the final match, and Ms. Goodwitch had asked the class on who would like to spar, and the Schnee wanted to fight Bain, and he accepted the request to duel, but Glynda noticed on the monitor of which showed the Aura of the fighter, Bain seemed to have no Aura, so she motioned for Bain to come over, and began to… chant? "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee... I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." he felt a surge of energy rush throughout his body, his body flashed a bright blue as he felt like a much stronger man, almost like a god. He quickly quelled that godlike feeling, and prepared himself for the fight, he must not underestimate his enemy.

They enter the small stage, and he saw the bottled up rage inside of Weiss, as if he ruined her family name just by being the one to kill a boar, and she charged at him with her rapier, and Bain fired his shotgun/machete at her, but she blocked it with a glyph, and shot his gun, making it launch out of his hand and onto the stage behind him, he ran to get it, and fell into Weiss' hand as she used a glyph to make him slip, and she then used a glyph as a ramp to make Bain achieve flight then crash into the floor head first with a nasty crash. An hour later, he woke up in the academy's clinic, his gun next to him with bandages wrapped around a gash on his forehead, and had forgotten the entire day up to that point, so that was bad. He decided to grab the weapon, he put it on his back, then he began to go to Ozpin, so he walked towards his office, but the Schnee stopped him, and said, "Looks like we're even." Bain looked at her with a confused look, and continued to walk.

He made it to the elevator, and used his scroll to summon the elevator, he entered it, and slowly began the ascent to Ozpin's office, he got a good look at the city, it was beautiful. The elevator arrived, and he walked upto the desk holding Ozpin, "What brings you here today, Simon?" "I just want to know what exactly happened before I did something that landed myself in the clinic." Ozpin obliged and explained what was seen and heard on security cameras, the only detail the cameras didn't see was the boiling rage of Weiss.

"So, why didn't my 'Aura' protect me when I slammed into the floor head first?" he asked, and Ozpin had zero clue, so he said, "As of now… we got nothing. In other news, we found you a suitable apartment, if you want, you can go to the apartment right now if you so desire." Bain thought about it for a little while before saying, "Yeah, I'll go, but if you could, could you send where I'm staying that to team JNPR?" he wanted them to know where he was at, they did get him out of the Emerald Forest. "Understood, just go to the docks and a Bullhead will be waiting for you." "Thank you, Ozpin." "Your welcome, Simon." Bain walked out of the office, and took the elevator down. After a half a mile jog, he finally made it to the docks, and there really was a Bullhead waiting for him, and he saw his clothes in a bag as well, so that was neat.

He got on, and the back door closed, and they lifted off and went to the city, while Bain was left with his thoughts once more. They had arrived at the apartment complex, where he got his clothes and was escorted by someone named Bo to his apartment. They made it to the apartment, and saw that it looked like an apartment from the eighties, except with all the modern technology.

He got onto the couch and began to watch the news, **"TRAIN ROBBERY BAFFLES AUTHORITIES!" **was the headline, and the news anchor explained that the White Fang had committed another train robbery, stealing more dust from the train. He turned off the TV, and looked up Aura on his scroll, it said that Aura had both defensive and combat uses, so he quickly made a range for himself, the target in front of a window. He pulled out his shotgun/machete, and focused his Aura, which surprisingly worked as a blue glow appeared from his weapon, he shot at the target and completely destroyed it without a trace.

He smiled at the pure destruction of the target, and decided to search up Torchwick some more, and wondered how to get in contact with him, and had an idea, set up a fake robbery of a jewelry store, make a lot of noise and hope to somebody that he comes to steal the credit since it clearly looks like he _loves _getting onto the news for his crimes, but he needed a crew, so he pulled up the news on his scroll and began to search for some men or women ready for the job. 'Who is The Tape?' This article piqued the interest of him, so he read further, 'The Tape is a known criminal who finds White Fang safehouses and murder the occupants of every soldier inside. With camera footage and audio, he seems to always wear a brown varsity jacket with yellow sleeves, bright blue shirt under the jacket, blue pants, and a chicken mask. One other thing to mention, he seems only to speak via a tape recorder. His first attack was one month ago, at a once great bar, until it was discovered for being used for human trafficking by the White Fang. His current location is unknown as of this being written, stay safe folks.' Bain couldn't believe it, his most psychotic heister was in this world with him, he didn't know what to think of it, so he began to watch the news once more, and wondered if more of the gang was spread around Remnant..

**Around one month earlier, Vale…**

"Please don't kill me man, please!" the faunus man begged, but Jacket didn't listen, nor care as he was about to strike the final blow until the man pulled out a set of keys and yelled in desperation, "They're down the stairs over there, just please don't ki-" he was interrupted by a broken bottle impaling the side of his neck, and Jacket took the keys and got up to and heard, "I heard some shit go down, is anyone alright?" Jacket grabbed the broken bottle from the now dead guy's neck and began to slowly approach the door. The door opened, and the man opening the door was met with a broken bottle impaling his face, he fell back and down the stairs from the impact, clearly dead. Jacket walked down the stairs, and past the body, and collected a rifle from his corpse, as he began to hear yelling.

**(Play the track, Visitors - Lazerhawk.)**

The yelling got louder, and Jacket rushed out and immediately shot a man dead on the spot, and threw the now empty gun at the other soldier, knocking her to the floor as Jacket rushed up and bashed her skull in. He used the corpse to block some incoming shots as he picked up a pistol and fired upon the unknown soldier, making him fall to the ground, dead. He saw a fat man with what seemed to be bear claws running after him, so he found the nearest shotgun and shot out of of his kneecaps, then shot him in the head for good measure.

He used the fat man's body for cover as he frantically searched for the molotov on him he found it threw it and shot it out of the air, causing it to rain gasoline on the poor fools who screamed in agony while burning alive, and he enjoyed every single second of it. He heard a door being kicked down, and looked up to see a man with kevlar armor and what seemed to be a LMG come out and begin to approach where Jacket was hiding. "Come out you blonde human scum!" he taunted, hoping to enrage Jacket, of which he thought succeed when Jacket ran out of cover, but threw a weapon at him, making him drop to the ground. He was wearing what seemed to be bulldozer armor, but with the White Fang logo on the faceplate, he grabbed the LMG and threw it away then began to rip the faceplate off, revealing a very scared faunus cat and saw his arm trying to reach for a knife which he picked up and began to stab him through the glass, killing him and brutalizing his face beyond repair.

**(Stop Track.)**

He got up and started to examine his surroundings, and realized that they were cages with very malnourished people inside, all afraid for their lives, he felt sympathy for them, he was a prisoner of war in the russo/american war, the way he became a mute after those russian bastards cut his vocals since they were bored of his screams day and night. He was saved by a formerly three man group called _The Ghost Wolves, _after they had tracked down his location via the screams of the other tortured POWs. He began to free him with the keys that he had and they ran as soon the doors were open, once he was done, he followed the group out of the bar, and broke off from the group as he walked towards a hotel to stay for an unknown amount of time..

He saw that his pockets were now filled with Lien instead of the good ol' american dollar, so he paid the receptionist, and enters his room, it was a shithole, but it was his home for the time being, it almost felt like his apartment back in Miami. He saw that the TV looked broken, so no news for him, but he wondered who those guys were, why did they have animal parts, and why were people in cages like damn animals? He was confused by it all, and decided to sleep on the couch that unfolded to be a bed, and slept for ten hours before he woke up to the sound of knocking.

He got up and opened the door in a tired manner until getting punched in the face, that seemed to wake him up enough to avoid the silenced gunfire as he reached for a table leg, and it snapped off with ease and he hit the man in the side of the head and saw the same logo on that makeshift bulldozer on a jacket. The assassin's gun fell out of his hand and he tried to reach for it before he stabbed him in the back of the neck with the nail within the table leg, severing the spine's connection to the brain. He put his body in a trash can, and put it in a dumpster outside.

Jacket goes to the bathroom, and began to piss then flushed as he washed his face in the mirror. He swore he saw Richard behind him, on the couch watching what seemed to be camera footage. He got out of the bathroom, and began to hear a radio playing a song as he walked to the balcony to smoke a cigarette.

**Somewhere...**

Four men were in chairs on the beach watching the president give Garrett the Metal of Valor, and the president began to give a speech, "It is now time for our country to heal to come together as a people. As individuals, we have opened many doors to fortune. Now it's time to open our hearts. We must leave these trying ordeals behind us and follow our forbearers to make this country not one, or two, but three times as strong for future generations so that when we go to bed at night, each and every citizen of this great nation will have earned their pay."

"America… let's do this!"

**(Play the track, A Bigger Paper Bag - Father John Misty.)**

**(Author's note, I'll answer two of your questions, why does Bain only have offensive capabilities with his Aura, and how the hell is Bain on the world of Remnant and yet still on Earth? Basically, everyone who was at the Arc at the time when the Mayan gold was placed, got their soul split in two, one of the halfs went to Remnant, while the other stayed inside their bodies, excluding Bain since he's the GODDAMN PRESIDENT! And now, Teasers, then after that, Reviews.)**

**Conquest of Salem: Chapter 4: **A tale of two leaders.

**Into the Deadlands Act II: The Plan. **Threat Level: Updated.

**Reviews.**

**Corvus Reborn: **Thank you, Sir or Madam, for keeping an eye on this fanfic!

**Leoacada: **Thanks, and don't worry I will make more.

**Sir Attlich: **Oh shit, I didn't expect you to come up to my small corner of the internet, thanks for leaving the criticism, I'll try to use the defib on this story to give it some life!


End file.
